


Ick

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Include The Word Boot Camp, Word Count Set Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Raremon are big, ugly, fierce, and have one more weapon that Kouji hates above all the rest: they *reek*.





	

**Title:** Ick  
 **Characters:** Kouji, Raremon  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Chapter Count:** 1/1  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing, A70, write about a single canon scene; Digimon Flash Bingo, #796, Raremon; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #9, 500 words; Include The Word Boot Camp, #43, animated  
 **Notes:** This takes place in episode 2, during Kouji's fight against Raremon.  
 **Summary:** Raremon are big, ugly, fierce, and have one more weapon that Kouji hates above all the rest: they *reek*.

* * *

For a moment the tiny gray fuzzy head lay where it fell, glaring at Kouji out of scarlet eyes of rage. Then strange bands of something began to encircle it. “I’ll melt you!” The creature declared. Kouji remained where he was, makeshift staff in hand, not sure of what was going on, but very certain that he didn’t like it. 

In between one moment and the next, the small head vanished and what took its place made him shudder at the sight of it. This thing had to be three or four times the size it started out as, with a _lot_ more teeth, and more or less looking like an animated oil spill. 

Well, maybe several animated oil spills, with eyes, that roared at him, “I’ll eat you!” 

The creature drew back and while Kouji wasn’t sure what it had in mind, he wasn’t going to stand there and let it happen. He spied the older kid scrambling out of the way, while the younger one stumbled on his attempt to get to his feet. 

_Not good!_ He darted over, staff still in hand, and scooped the kid up, hurrying with all due speed. The only problem with that was that doing so brought him close enough to the new creature – Raremon – so he got a full whiff of the odor – the _stench_ \- that it reeked of, and he stumbled, crashing down to one knee. Somehow he kept his arms around the kid the whole time, certain that the last thing he wanted to do was let him be hurt. 

Hideous green something blew out of Raremon’s mouth and splatted against the metallic walls, melting through them in a matter of seconds. Kouji got to his feet, trying to find anywhere to go where the stench or the attack couldn’t get to them. There wasn’t much room to maneuver around in here, but he’d give it his best shot. 

Thankfully the kid – Kouji wondered what his name was but there wasn’t really any time for an introduction – didn’t do much to get in the way of running. From the brief glimpses he got, Kouji thought he might be too terrified to even think about squirming. That was fine with him. The less trouble he had to put up with the better. 

Unfortunately, Raremon didn’t seem inclined to go away and not give him any more trouble as it lurched toward him, the revolting stench leading the way. Kouji stumbled, finding the two of them on the edge of a deep hole without much prior warning. 

He wasn’t sure what was worse, the hole, the ridiculous monster, or the guy who turned into an armored warrior and tried to help only to turn back into a kid moments later. 

But then he knew, as Raremon threw another gout of emerald yuck at them, and Kouji fell backwards, into the pit. 

At least, he thought, he wouldn’t have to smell that stench anymore. 

Well, almost. 

Wolves have very good noses. 

**The End**

**Notes:** Poor Kouji. Well, at least it didn't take long after that to finish off Raremon?


End file.
